Sweet Green Tea
by BlackOpal
Summary: Ginny and Draco meet up on a plane. After games that involve sweet green tea and the-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-too-high they realized that they love each other. Imagine that!


                  Disclaimer: Ain't mine. 'Tis JK Rowling and umm… Warner Brothers. I do own however the-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high.

                  Ginny Weasley stared quietly out the window of the place. The green tea she was sipping was extremely… should we say bland? Bitter maybe? Ok, actually it was disgusting. But her mother made if for her and it was the last mother-made tea she would have for an extremely LONG time.

                  You see- Ginny Weasley was going to New York City for good.

                  "Here you are sir," The-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-too-high that had shown Ginny to her seat, was now placing the 'sir' in the seat next to her.

                  Ginny choked. It wasn't because of the tea, oh no. Next to the 'sir', the tea seemed like the greatest thing in the world. Do you know why? Are you sure? The hideousness of the fact might shock you, it might make you throw-up your recently eaten breakfast/lunch/dinner. You want to know? Are you sure? Ok but don't say I didn't warn you.

                  The-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-too-high was placing Draco Malfoy next to Ginny. It's ok, regurgitate, I'll wait.

                  Did you make it to the toilet? 

                  Anyways, onto the story…

                  It'd been three years since Ginny last saw him but she could identify that silvery blonde hair as well as she could her own.

                  She hid herself behind her tea. Why did he have to sit here? Why couldn't he have used the money his father had so cunningly cheated people out of and got a first class ticket?

                  Then he would be sitting alone sipping wine with the better half of the place, ok and maybe the-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high. Sure, Ginny would probably have to settle for a horny 40 year-old man going through his mid-life crisis but at least it was better than sitting next to Malfoy! Ginny winced. Ok, maybe not.

                  Apparently, Draco hadn't noticed his seatmate. Oh no, he was quite content to stare at the nice toned buttock of the-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high. 

                  So, Ginny decided to get noticed.

                  "Hello Draco." Ginny said in what she hoped was a seductive voice. Ginny Weasley had never seduced anyone in her life.

                  It took him a minute to register her, way too long for a Malfoy to recognize a Weasley. Red hair and freckles were all dead giveaways in Ginny's book. Maybe it was the clothes. Her family wasn't poor now. Her father had gotten the job of Minister of Magic after Fudge was so sadly… kicked out.

                  "Weasley?" He croaked. It was quite funny, like a ten year-old going through puberty.

                  "Of course. Who were you expecting, the Easter Bunny? Didn't know you rolled that way Draco." Ginny expected some snappy comeback. He always had a snappy comeback in the olden days. But no, Draco was just staring at her, his mouth hanging open.

                  Did she really look so good it made even a Malfoy speechless?

                  She made a mental note to thank her parents for letting her max out their credit cards with a shopping spree. This could be used as the perfect black mail.

                  Ok, Ginny admitted to herself, it wasn't exactly fair. Her peasant top was extremely revealing and the lime green skirt was as much an attention drawler as it was drool worthy, not to mention her suggestive dangling necklace that disappeared down her blouse.

                  Eventually, Ginny got tired with her examination. "I get the window seat, I get closter phobic." Hey! It was the best she could come up with.

                  He smirked. Good, smiles are good; smirks are better.

                  "You lie."

                  Well that was a surprise. Ginny was expecting at least an 'I'll let you have the window seat, you probably had to pay extra for it anyways.' But no! It had to be a 'You lie.' What evil plot was he planning now?

                  "You're right, I am. The food cart comes down every hour on the hour and I," Ginny said as she paused to take a sip of her green tea, "Refuse to get my delicate elbows hit by it."

                  "Ah." Draco said. He looked down the isle and then back at Ginny, grinning like a made man.

                  Draco stuck his elbow out into the isle. Ginny, with her stomach sinking to her feet, turned to see the food cart coming down isle and being pushed by no other then the-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high.

                  It collided with his elbow.

                  "OWW!" Draco wailed with fake pain, it sounded so fake it was pathetic, but did the-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high care? Nope.

                  "Oh! Oh! Oh God!" The-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high screamed. She had a high pitched voice that was so annoying Ginny grabbed Draco's arm to keep from screaming. Ok, it wasn't cause of the-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high, Ginny just wanted to get some cruel satisfaction seeing Draco wince in pain. Her nails were pretty long and when they make contact with skin, they hurt. Should she feel guilty about causing Draco pain? Probably. Did she? Yea right.

                  Little did she know that Draco had another plan... while she was concentrating on digging her pink nails into his arm, Draco was concentrating on being hurt. The-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high hugged Draco's hurt elbow to her push-up (obviously fake) cleavage.

                  "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!" She exclaimed. Draco had an eerie look of satisfaction as the-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high brought her perfectly glossed lips to his arm. Draco was smirking harder.

                  Draco Malfoy smirking is an extremely sickening sight.

                  "Oh no! It's just your elbow right! Nothing that's gonna effect tonight right? Oh honey, our first time too!" Ginny made a big deal about grabbing his elbow and making sure her backwards sapphire ring was stuck in the-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high's face. Her sapphire ring turned backwards looked remarkably like a wedding ring.

                  Draco and the-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high saw the ring at the same time.

                  "Oh." The-pretty-flight-attendant-with-her-skirt-hiked-up-far-too-high said. "Newly weds. Congratulations." But she didn't sound enthusiastic. She dropped his hand like it had just caught fire and walked away.

                  Draco turned to stare at Ginny, his eyes cold. Then his eyes turned into a slow and deadly smile. In seconds, Draco was laughing, hard too! He wasn't stopping.

                  "Draco, stop. You're scaring me." Ginny said, eyeing the hyena next to her.

                  "You know you're brilliant. You really are. And gorgeous with long legs for days. Why did I never notice you before?" His eyes were smiling.

                  "Because," She said into her hands, "You're a Malfoy. I'm a Weasley. Our families hate each other." The smile was wiped off his face.

                  "Oh yea." He whispered.

                  Ginny fingered her ring and Draco sipped the coke he'd swiped from the food cart. It was as if they didn't want to look at each other for fear of breaking the war their families had worked so hard to uphold.

                  "So," Draco said as he emptied the remaining contents of the soda into his mouth. "Why New York City?"

                  Ginny, glad he had broken the silence first, said "Poetry."

                  "Poetry?"

                  "Yea, I write it. My agent has a publisher there. I'm moving to the Big Apple for good, if the publisher likes my work, I have a lifetime career."

                  "Wow." Draco said simply.

                  "What are you doing in New York?"

                  "I'm not going to New York."

                  "Oh?" Ginny tried to hide her disappointment and failed.

                  "Father didn't want me messing up his big, fancy England company so he's sending me to his United States base. New York is just an intersection. I leave for Chicago an hour after we land." He looked at Ginny. She was crying. Panicking Draco said, "Don't cry! Please don't cry! I hate it when girls cry!" He held out her tea as if hoping it would make her stop. "Drink your tea?" His voice went back to the ten-year old in puberty.

                  Ginny giggled. "You're pathetic." She said as she took the tea from him, indulging in the sweet smells of home. "I shouldn't be crying. I really shouldn't. It's just… you're the only person I know and when you leave, I'm going to be all alone." Ginny sobbed harder.

                  "Ginny! Ginny STOP CRYING!" He awkwardly patted her head. Ginny, sobbing to hard to notice who was comforting her, laid her head down on his shoulder.

                  Well this was overwhelming, overwhelming but… nice. Draco actually enjoyed having a Weasley on his arm. She was beautiful, smart and her the most intoxicating legs- even a Malfoy couldn't resist her legs.

                  He was disappointed when she lifted her head up saying, "Draco, you idiot, why'd you let me do that? Next thing I know, I'll fall in love with you!"

                  _Fall in love with you._ The words didn't seem so bad when it came from her. Would it really be so bad if they got married, had kids and spent the rest of their days with little kids jumping on the bed while he and Ginny sipped sweet green tea?

                  Did he just imagine that daydream?

                  They spent the entire ten-hour ride talking. The shared everything- Ginny's feelings of being left out of the all-boy Weasley crowd and Draco's wishing he'd been left out of his father's crowd.

                  It was all too soon when the plane landed. They both dreaded getting off the plane. Each one wanted to stay with the other as long as possible. They walked in silence to the end of the gate, standing still as they watched planes take off. They didn't want to leave.

                  Ginny's hand somehow made its way into Draco's. That's where it stayed. They didn't say anything.

                  "No." Ginny said as she came to her senses. "Why'd you let me do that? Next thing I know…"

                  "You'll fall in love with me." Draco finished. He stepped closer to her, cradling her pale cheek. "Would that really be so bad?"

                  Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes. "We can't Draco. We just can't. Our families…" She pulled away, picked up her suitcase and started to walk away.

                  "Ginny." Draco yelled. She looked back. "It's too late for me, I already love you!"

                  Ginny continued walking, shaking her head. It was hard to go against your family's wishes, too hard for her.

                  He turned away from her retreating, unable to look at her all-too-familiar red hair and her enthralling legs.

                  "DRACO!"

                  He saw her bounding down to him. He had a feeling burst through him and suddenly; he couldn't wait for her to get to him. So he ran to meet her.

                  They met in the middle and soon he was touching everything of Ginny's- her eyes, her hair, her lips. And then they kissed. It was fiery and passionate- delicate and gentle… all at the same time.

                  "What about your family?" Draco asked.

was ad  "Screw them." Ginny whispered into his ear. Feeling her hot breathe on his ear dicting.

                  Draco nodded. His grin looked like a puppy or maybe… a 10-year-old going through puberty… just a thought.

                  The kissed again, harder this time. Soon Ginny's long legs for days were wrapped around Draco's hips and his strong hands were placed on her firm and tone butt.

                  Interesting wasn't it? Even though Ginny's tongue slid down his throat, cutting off his air, he was in heaven.

                  All he could think about was maybe being in love with a Weasley wasn't that bad.


End file.
